Harry Potter Kidnapped
by HarryPotterFan1130
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by Lord Voldemort and is rescued from...Severus Snape? Will the two of them start to bond? Warning: Lots of tortue LOL this takes place in the beginning of Harry's second year


Harry potter fanfiction:

Kidnapped

Warning: Violence and depression may occur in this story LOL

Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort and someone you never will expect saves Harry…Professor Snape. Will they start to bond?

A Harry Potter fan fiction story by: Kyra Gurny

ENJOY!

Prologue:

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange—it's a pleasure you could make it," hissed the high, cold-pitched voice of Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix took her seat at the table. "As I was saying," continued Voldemort, "is that I have a plan. Severus? May I ask—a favor?"

Severus Snape was startled. "Uh, why yes, my Lord," he said confused. Voldemort smiled, his red eyes gleaming.

"I have decided that you have showed great loyalty to my service, and with that, I ask of you to kidnap Harry Potter and bring him to me—_alive_," he said.

"You have my honor, my Lord! I shall do anything you ask!" he said. Voldemort nodded.

"Good! I've already came up with a plan. So, Harry Potter trusts Dumbledore, does he not?" he said. Everyone nodded. "So, why not have a fake letter, for Harry to meet him in the Three Broomsticks?" Snape stood up.

"Good plan, my Lord, but don't you think the Three Broomsticks is too crowded? How about the Hogs Head?" he suggested. Voldemort thought about it.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said. "But, it cannot be in Hogwarts, for you cannot apparate out."

Severus sneered. "You will have him in a few days' time." Voldemort grinned evilly.

"That's what I like to hear."

Chapter one: A letter from Dumbledore

"Harry, you do know that essay is due tomorrow morning," Hermione told Harry that evening. Harry groaned.

"Yes, I know," he said. "Do you mind doing it for me? I would really appreciate it." Hermione sighed.

"Last time, Harry, okay? I really hope you start to understand this. Goodnight, Harry," she said. Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Hermione!" he said jumping from the couch and heading up the spiral staircase to the boy's dorms. _Second year is harder than last year, _thought Harry. Before Harry could hop in bed, a third year, a year higher than Harry, stepped inside.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry hopped up.

"That's me," he said, a little shyly. He was in his pajamas, too.

The boy handed Harry an envelope. "This is from Professor Dumbledore," he said. Harry nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Did he tell you to give it to me?"

The boy shook his head. "No, Professor Snape did, Harry. He said it was from Dumbledore, though." Harry scowled. He hated Snape. But Harry took the letter and thanked the boy.

Harry tore open the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing, Harry? How's second year? I hope you've recovered from your sorcerer's stone adventure—down in the chamber with Lord Voldemort and Quirell. I hope all is well with you—but, I have something to discuss with you about! I would like some privacy with you to talk, and my office is quite a mess I must say—so how about the Hogs Head in Hogsmede? I am well aware you are not third year yet, so you cannot go to Hogsmede, but just show Professor McGonagall this letter. If you have trouble finding the Hogs Head, it's just across from the Three Broomsticks! See me tomorrow at Seven o'clock sharp! _

_See you then,_

_Professor Dumbledore _

Harry smiled. It was nice knowing someone cared about him—Hermione and Ron, too, of course. But he's never had any fatherly love, and that's what Dumbledore was like to him: a father—maybe a grandpa, too. Harry put the letter back into the envelope and fell asleep.

Chapter two: Finding Hogs Head

Harry was excited to meet Dumbledore, so at seven he bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione and skipped off to find McGonagall.

"Potter! Why aren't you at dinner? I was heading there now," McGonagall cried, finding Harry roaming the corridors.

"Oh, there you are, Professor! Dumbledore gave me this letter," Harry said, letting McGonagall read. McGonagall, when finished, nodded curtly.

"Okay, Potter, if that is all. Have a good time," she said. Harry smiled and hopped outside. He followed the path he thought went to Hogsmede—and, luckily, it took him there.

Harry roamed the streets of Hogsmede looking for some sign of light. When he came up to a busy part of the town, lights filled in the night sky. Harry trudged down the streets and finally found the Hogs Head.

It was small, dark, and dusty inside. But, at least it was empty except for a hooded figure at the counter. Dumbledore was not there yet, so Harry took a seat and began to wait.

Severus sighed in relief while cleaning the dirty mugs behind the counter. _At least Harry showed up,_ he thought happily. _Now I must wait for Harry—and I know he will—ask for a drink! _

And soon, that happened.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the hooded figure. "What drinks do you have?" Instead of answering, the figure pointed to a chalk board. Harry read the listed drinks. "Can I have Butterbeer?" he asked. The man turned and went into another room to get the drink. Harry sat and waited until, finally, the man came back with a mug of Butterbeer.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, taking the mug. Harry sat down and sipped on his Butterbeer. It was Harry's first time drinking Butterbeer, but to him it tasted funny. All his friends told him it tasted buttery—sort of like cream soda in the muggle word. But, this drink tasted heavy…and cold…and—and…

Severus sneered as he watched the arrogant Gryffindor's eyelids droop until he finally fell asleep. Snape took away the drink and cleaned the mug and began on step two: Take him to Malfoy Manor. So he lifted Harry and did side along apparation.

Soon they were in the living room of the Malfoy's. Draco was absent, of course, for he was at Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa, though, were there.

"Thank you, Severus. Shouldn't you be getting back to Hogwarts now?" Narcissa asked kindly. Snape shook his head.

"No, I told Dumbledore—the old fool—that I was out doing some 'business.' Good thing he didn't suspect anything," he said. Of course, Snape was a double-agent, and so he really worked for Dumbledore. But, no matter, Snape wouldn't tell Dumbledore about the kidnap. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, and Voldemort trusted him highly in this situation. He couldn't fail him, because that would mean death.

"Severus!" yelled Lucius, pointing to the boy. Snape turned around and noticed Harry was waking up. Severus took out another sleep potion—a longer affect one, this time. Before Harry could stand up, Severus was over him. But, Harry, being a true Gryffindor, fought. He wouldn't open his mouth, and—to Severus's dismay—he saw tears streaking down from his eyes. Severus ignored the pang of guilt and continued trying to get the potion into his mouth. Finally, he cast imperio and got him to open his mouth and swallow the potion.

Harry was, again, asleep in moments. Lucius sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he said. Severus smiled slightly.

"Does Draco know about the kidnap?" he asked. Narcissa shook her head.

"No—we don't want to scare him, or at least make him feel uncomfortable," she said.

"Now what are we going to do with him?" asked Lucius. Severus sighed.

"I don't know—let's keep him bound in the cellar," Narcissa suggested.

"You do it, Severus. Go, get him out of here."

So, Severus lifted the boy as gently as possible, and carried him down to the cellar. Summoning ropes, he bound Harry—upper chest, hands, and wrists—and gagged him with a black cloth. Severus almost yelled. _Lily's son, _he thought bitterly, _LILY'S SON! _Severus felt terrible—though, it must be done. Giving one last, solemn look at the defenseless boy, he took his wand and left him in the cellar.

"You haven't seen Harry, have you?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"No, I didn't see him since before his meeting with Dumbledore." It was the morning after the night where Harry left, and they hadn't seen him since. Hermione sighed.

"Well, we'll see if he's at breakfast, and if he's not, we'll ask someone?" she suggested. Ron nodded.

"Hey," Neville said behind them. "Have you seen Harry? He left his special quill down here." Hermione shook her head.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday—since before his meeting with Dumbledore," she said.

Neville frowned. "At what time?"

"Seven—at dinner," Ron replied.

Neville shook his head. "Guys, Dumbledore was at dinner, remember? He gave the toast," he said. "But Snape wasn't there," he added. Hermione gasped.

"RON!" she yelled. Fear swarmed over her, almost suffocating her. Ron, too, was shocked.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" he cried. "Of course he was—Snape that old git! I knew he was bad—Hermione, they've kidnapped Harry!"

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered. Ron sighed.

"Well, what anyone would do: inform Dumbledore," he said.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione cried excitedly.

Chapter 3: Doses of pain

Harry woke to be sore from being dropped on the ground. He didn't remember much, but he _did _remember being dropped—and he remembered waking up after that. He remembered the icky butterbeer, the potion—everything was coming back to him! Harry tried to sit up, but reality came back to him. He realized he was on the floor tied up and gagged, and that his wand had been taken.

_What now? _Harry thought miserably.

Snape still had images of the terrible memory in his head. The tears, the struggle—he hated Potter, of course—but there was something there…guilt, or more like…sorrow. He sat at the Malfoy's table, drinking his tea, while Lucius talked about how much the Dark Lord would reward them.

"I think, now that I've got the boy—

"Now that _we've _got the boy," Severus corrected.

"—the Dark Lord will be so pleased! What do you think he'll do? Give us galleons, or maybe even his loyalty?" Lucius continued.

"I've already got that, and besides, _I _was the one who got the boy. So, if I'm correct, _I'm _the only one who's going to be rewarded," Snape drawled. Lucius scowled.

"Whatever. The Dark Lord said he would arrive at five—oh, wow! Look at the time! It's almost time—

_Crack!_ Voldemort apparated in, his evil, red eyes absorbing the dim light. All stood up to bow for Voldemort.

"Where is Potter?" said the cold, high-pitched voice of Voldemort.

"The cellar," replied Lucius. Voldemort sneered.

"Well done, Severus! I shall summon the rest of my followers and then we shall say hello to Potter," he said.

Harry sat in the gloomy darkness waiting. Didn't Dumbledore know about him? Isn't someone going to save him? Were Ron and Hermione worrying about him? Questions flooded through Harry's mind, making him dizzy. A few moments later, the door opened, letting light shine through. And when it did, Harry screamed through his gag.

Voldemort laughed at the poor boy tied up. Severus watched as Voldemort strolled in and smiled evilly at the boy.

_Poor Harry—er, Potter, _thought Snape solemnly.

"Severus—untie him and give him back his wand," Voldemort ordered, not taking his eyes off Harry.

As Harry was being untied, he wondered, _how did Voldemort come back? Didn't he fail, by Quirell dying the year before? _As if Voldemort read his mind, he answered.

"Yes, Potter, I understand your confusion. You know, there are three things I need in order to bring me back: the bone of my father; your blood; and flesh of the servant."

Harry knew it was possible for him to get two of those things—but his blood? When did he have time to do that?

"Harry, I'm a Dark Lord. Obviously I had a plan," Voldemort mused, rolling his eyes. "Last year, I had Quirell spy on you so that whenever you were bleeding, he could take some. Of course, you bled last year? Plenty of times! When fighting the troll, Quirell noticed you had some cuts. He took out a vial, and after you left, he took some blood of the ground.

"Of course it could have been any one else's, but luckily, it was not. It was your blood, Harry.

"Now, I think we should torture Harry a bit, shall we not?" he asked Voldemort. Harry stood there, frozen. He knew of crucio—a torture curse—but it was never used on him. Voldemort hit then curses, hexes, anything terrible you can think of, at Harry. Harry's body started swarming with cuts, bruises, and, he might've broken a couple things with the bone-breaking curse. Harry started to run towards the door, limping, but he heard the curse being yelled at him.

Pain shot through Harry's body—pain like never before. Worse than Dudley's punches, worse than anything he's ever felt! Harry screamed a long, piercing scream.

Voldemort, and all the death eaters, laughed. "Again! _Crucio_!" he yelled. Harry felt the pain again. He screamed and cried—tears were pouring down his cheek. Voldemort sighed. "I don't know; it doesn't seem strong enough. Everybody join in! One, two, three—

"_Crucio_!" everyone yelled.

Harry screamed so loud his throat gave way—too sore to even scream. Harry didn't know where he was, _who _he was, or what was happening. For a brief amount of time, he felt like he was in nothing—a painful nothing—as if he was in fire, or a pool of knives.

Severus watched painfully as everyone cast crucio on him again—except for him, of course. He couldn't do that to a child—no less a twelve year old.

Voldemort laughed and kicked the limp body of Potter. All the death eaters laughed; everyone except Severus. It was painful to watch a poor boy being tortured. He wouldn't be surprised if poor boy Potter was insane. As most people know, Bellatrix tortured Longbottom's parents into insanity with the same curse, and even then she didn't do it this much.

Voldemort sighed. "I don't think I want to kill him yet," he hissed. "I want to see how long it takes for Dumbledore to rescue his 'Golden Boy.' Oh, and Severus—the Death eaters and I are going to raid some muggle towns. I trust you to watch Potter," he added.

Snape nodded. "Of course, my Lord," he said bowing.

When everyone left, Snape, a little hesitantly, walked over to Harry. He knelt down and turned the boy over. He was unconscious—unsurprisingly—and looked in bad shape. Wet tears, even though unconscious, were pouring down his cheeks, mixing in with blood coming from his cuts. One arm and one leg looked misshapen, his glasses were broken, and he was losing a terrible amount of blood. With a quick wave of his wand, Harry's glasses were fixed, but the rest of the damage he would not be able to fix—except for the cuts.

_I must take him to Dumbledore, _thought Snape. _No, Voldemort told me to stay…then again, the boy looks close to death. _He made his decision, and lifted Harry gently, making sure not to break him more in anyway. It was like carrying a boy of glass—you must be careful, because one drop and it will fall apart. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Snape jumped. Emerald green eyes were glaring at him.

Harry was shocked. Severus Snape was over him!

"What are you doing?" snapped Harry. He tried to inch away from Snape's arms, but he was too weak.

"Saving you," Severus snapped back. Harry scowled.

"Saving me, huh? Why would _you _being saving _me_? You hate me for who knows why! Besides, you work for Voldemort, so why would you be helping your _enemy_?" Harry said. Severus sneered.

"Alright then, do you really want me to leave you here then? Let Voldemort finish you off?" he said dangerously. Harry didn't reply—he couldn't. His life was cutting out—he knew it. Everything went black.

Severus watched the boy struggle to hold onto life. Severus was shocked; he couldn't watch the boy die. He gripped onto Potter's arm—the good one—and he started to apparate.

Chapter 4: The bond begins

Harry was too weak to be taken back to Hogwarts, so Severus thought he'd find some potions at his own house.

He placed Harry gently on the couch, and skimmed the shelves for any wound healing potions.

"Aha," he said, finally finding the perfect one. Opening Harry's mouth, he poured the potion down his throat. Should that do it?

Harry's eyes flutter opened.

"What are y-you doing?" he stammered. Snape didn't reply, but continued pouring liquids on Harry's bruises, and cuts.

After ten minutes, Harry's wounds were gone, but the bones were still broken.

"I'm sorry, but that's going to stay that way before we get you back to Hogwarts," Snape said. Harry breathed in roughly—why was his breath so choppy?

"Uh, Professor, I think something's wrong with my breathing," Harry gasped. Snape felt Harry's chest and Harry flinched and whimpered.

"It seems to me, Potter, that you have two broken ribs," Snape said. Harry groaned.

"You can fix that, can you?" he asked hopefully.

Snape shook his head. "No, but Madame Pomfrey can," he said. "We'll stay here one night, and then we'll head back to Hogwarts." Harry sighed. _I guess its okay. I mean, at least Snape isn't treating me so bad, _Harry thought. Then, Harry felt a sharp pain on his scar.

"ARGGHHH!" Harry cried.

"Harry—er, Potter—what is it?" cried Snape's worried voice. But to Harry, it seemed miles away. Harry's world went black.

Harry was tall—well, that's what it seemed like. Taller than the man before him, though.

"I don't know where Potter is," Harry said, his voice high-pitched and cold, "But it's obvious he's back at Hogwarts. We will attack there tonight—all of us." The man in front of him looked a lot like Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, my Lord. Would you like me to inform the rest of the Death eaters?" he asked shakily.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and be quick about it. Time is of the essence," he said coldly.

Harry woke—or was he even sleeping?—with a start. Cold sweat was beating down his forehead, and he was gasping for air.

"Potter, what is it?" snapped Snape.

Harry found his voice and answered, "Voldemort…he's—he's planning to go to…Lucius was there…death eaters…he's going to attack…"

Severus watched Harry pass out, his breathing starting to calm down, even though it was still choppy. _What did he see? _thought Snape. _What was it? I know there is a connection, but can he really see what's going on with the Dark Lord? _He grabbed a blanket and pillow and got Harry comfy. That's when Severus noticed them—the scars. Not the scar on his forehead, but the other ones; the scars on his backs and arms. What were those from? Severus could do occlumency and leginimensy on people who were asleep, so he decided to do it.

"_Legenimens_!" he cried. His world went dark.

There was Harry, hurrying to get home from school. That's when Dudley—his cousin—popped out from behind and started beating him up. His gang, too.

There was Harry again. His Uncle was locking him in the cupboard under the stairs. His bed was there! That's where he slept.

Harry again, being punched in the face and stomach multiple times by Dudley.

Once again, Harry was there, watching his homework being ripped by Dudley.

Harry being beat up.

Harry being tormented.

Harry being weak.

Harry being in trouble for something he didn't do.

There was Harry and Draco now, at his first year at Hogwarts.

The fear of being down in the chamber with Quirell and Voldemort—_wait, he thought _I _was trying to steal the stone?_—and of being choked.

Harry in the hospital wing.

Harry being made fun of by Draco.

Draco making fun of Ron's poor family, and Ron jumping on him when he, Snape, comes in and blames it on Ron.

Harry and his friends, laughing. Having fun.

Harry watching his mother die—

"Lily!" Snape cried. Then he realized, realized everything. _Harry's not anything like his father—he's like Lily. And the poor boy—he's been abused by his stupid relatives, and Draco—I'm going to punish that kid—has been tormenting him this whole time and—Oh how I've treated him wrongly, too! I should have given him a chance, but, oh no! I have to assume he's just like his father and make him lose points for nothing he's ever done! _

He stared at Harry, who was soundly sleeping. _How can anyone sleep so soundly if you're being abused everyone minute of your life? _He put his arm around Harry, comforting him. Then he did something he'd never expect himself to do—he kissed him on the forehead.

Chapter 5: back to Hogwarts

The next morning, Harry woke to see a tray on the nightstand next to him. Harry sat up, and then regretted it immediately. He lied back down and groaned. He stared at the tray. On it was some tea and hot soup. Harry couldn't eat solids yet because of his broken ribs.

"Good morning, child, how did you sleep?" asked Snape, strolling in with a cup of tea.

"Not so good," Harry admitted, surprised of the kindness coming from Snape.

"Why?" Snape asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under the blankets. "Well, I don't know. I dreamed about Hogwarts, and something was not right. I didn't know what, but I heard screaming and yelling, and then someone grabbed me from behind and—and that's all I remember," he said.

Snape frowned. "Oh? Well, hurry up and eat, because we have to get back to Hogwarts," he said.

"Sir?" Harry piped up.

"Yes?"

"I can't reach my tray." Snape chuckled—surprisingly—and put the tray on Harry's lap. "Thank you," Harry said, picking up his spoon.

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry gasped and looked up, shocked.

"Sir?" croaked Harry. "Did you call me H-Harry?"

Snape's smile faded. "Why? Do you not want me to?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No! No, it's not that it's just—

"You've never heard me call you that before?"

"—uh, yeah."

Snape smiled. "Harry, I want to ask you something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to go back to your Uncle and Aunt's?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Harry yelled, almost a little too loudly. "I mean, no, _sir_," Harry corrected himself.

Snape smiled shyly. "You know, if I check with Albus—I mean Dumbledore, then I can see if you can, well, live with me." Harry didn't reply. He was too shocked. "Hurry up and drink your tea," he added quickly. Harry, gladly, took his tea and drank.

"So," Snape said, "I know you can't walk, so I'm going to carry you.

If that's okay with you," he added quickly.

"Yeah, it's okay," Harry replied. Snape's gentle hands lifted Harry up and cradled him.

Soon, they were in the middle of Hogsmede.

"Sir, how long were we gone?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed. "About three days. You were in the cellar for two, and we just spent one day at my place." Harry nodded, and shivered at the idea of the cellar.

Warming Harry with his cloak, Severus started to walk along the road when someone's familiar voice called his name.

"Severus! There you are—Oh my, is that Harry Potter?"

Severus spun around and saw Madame Rosmerta hurrying towards him from the Three Broomsticks. "Why yes," he replied. "It _is_ Harry Potter."

Rosmerta gasped. "No way, you rescued him! Oh my god, the kidnapped boy was rescued!" she cried.

"Madame, if you don't mind, the boy is in very bad shape, and I must get him to Hogwarts immediately."

"But wait, Severus—

"No time, Rosmerta!" Snape snapped.

"Severus, no, wait!" Rosmerta cried as Snape hurried up the road. Hogsmede seemed very quiet, Snape thought. Why were there no house lights on and where were all the people?

Snape traveled up the road until finally he was at the Hogwarts courtyard.

"Harry, can you stay here?" Snape asked him.

Harry frowned. "Yes, I guess so," he grumbled. He wasn't ready to leave the comfort and warmth of Snape.

Snape let Harry down and rested him on the grass. "Harry, stay here, I'm going to get Dumbledore and Pomfrey out here to help you. Don't move!"

So, Snape left Harry to stay where he was. Harry stood up and moaned. His broken leg was hardly supporting him, and his broken ribs were aching like mad. Harry cradled his broken arm with his good arm, and waited for Snape in the cold to come back. _Why, _Harry thought, _is it so silent? Why is it so dark and—Uh oh. _Harry looked up into the sky and gasped, his heart almost stopping. Up in the sky, shining bright, was the dark mark.

Harry tried to move to tell Snape, but his leg wouldn't allow it. Then, he felt someone roughly grab him and cover his mouth. "Voldemort will be pleased with this," growled someone. Then, the man dragged Harry into the Forbidden Forest.

Chapter 6: The battle

Snape ran into the double doors and gasped. Inside were death eaters fighting students, bloody bodies, and moaning kids and death eaters. Snape ran past them and up the staircase and to Dumbledore's office.

When he got there, he shouted the password and ran inside.

"DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled. No response. "DUMBLE—

"Severus, what's the matter with you?" said a voice behind him. He spun around and saw Dumbledore. Severus embraced him, tears in his eyes.

"It's Potter—Harry, I mean! He was kidnapped, well, you know that, but he was, and I was there! I should've told you, but you would've stopped me and I wanted Voldemort to trust me so he wouldn't suspect I was a double-agent! But then they were torturing Harry, and everybody—EVERYBODY—did the damn cruciatus curse on him TWICE! I was surprised that the child wasn't bloody insane when they were done with him! Two broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, and tons of cuts and bruises! The kid was _dying_! So I brought him to my house for one night after saving him and gave him some potions but I couldn't mend the broken bones—but then I saw his memories of his childhood—the Dursley's are cruel, Albus! You should honestly think about giving him a family and—and—

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "Where's Harry now?"

Severus sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes. "Out in the courtyard waiting," he replied.

"WHAT?" Dumbledore yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW THERE'S A BLOODY WAR GOING ON, AND YOU LEAVE HIM _OUTSIDE_? Are you bloody insane?" Snape flinched at Dumbledore's tone.

"Uh, no?" he replied.

"LET'S GO GET HIM BEFORE THE KID IS KIDNAPPED AGAIN!"

"Okay!"

"Potter," said Voldemort, glaring into Harry's emerald green eyes. "I was wondering where you got off to, and I knew someone must've rescued you."

Harry was gagged, and his hands were bound behind his back. Two death eaters were holding him up, for he couldn't stand himself. "Mmmph," Harry tried, but it was no use, for no one could hear him over the screams from inside the castle.

Voldemort and the death eaters laughed. "No one can hear you, Harry!" he said evilly. "Why do you think I put that in your mouth?" The death eaters laughed again, and one holding Harry kicked his good leg. Harry groaned. "I'm going to find out who saved you, and they will be punished deeply.

"Take out the gag, but keep his wrists bound. Don't drop him, either." So the death eaters did was he said, and soon, Harry was being tortured again.

Harry's scream was piercing, and long. "Potter, tell me who saved you, and the pain will go away," Voldemort said, releasing the curse. Harry closed his jaw tight and shook his head. Voldemort scowled. "Fine then, again! _Crucio_!" Harry was withering and whimpering in the death eater's arms, and was screaming.

"P-please s-stop," Harry cried, tears pouring from his eyes. "P-please!"

"_Crucio_!" Harry's scream was louder this time.

"P-p-please," Harry yelled, "S-STOP!" It stopped.

"Harry, I will stop for good if you just tell me who saved you," Voldemort said, getting frustrated. Harry shook his head. "Okay," he said, "then I guess we'll go extreme again Harry, from when we were in the cellar. You remember that, don't you?"

"NOO!" Harry screamed. "NO! P-please, NO!"

"_CRUCIO_!" all the death eaters yelled. Harry screamed super loud, tears streaking from his eyes.

"P-please," he whispered. Voldemort yelled in frustration.

"Whatever! We'll find out another way! Put the gag back in his mouth!"

So, while the death eaters tied the gag back in his mouth, Voldemort said, "Harry, you do know we're connected, right? Well, I can possess you, and I shall see who did it to you. _Leginimens_!"

Harry tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He couldn't let him see it was Snape—he couldn't!

But, there it was. The memories of Severus leaning over him, healing him, saving him—

"MMMMM!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort laughed. "So it was Severus, wasn't it?"

Harry started crying.

"Ah well," he heard Voldemort say. "Let's untie him—you can take the gag out, too." The death eaters untied Harry and pushed him forward. Nothing for support, Harry fell over. "This is for not telling me," yelled Voldemort. "_CRUCIO_!"

"ARGGHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. Voldemort ran up to Harry's limp body and kicked him—in the broken ribs. Harry cried and cried and cried. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes, blood spilled from his wounds, and screams poured from his mouth.

"Pathetic," Voldemort spat at him, kicking him again in the ribs, "And this is what made me vanish twelve years ago? _This_?" Give Harry another kick, he sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you now. And Severus will be punished."

"No…not Snape," Harry whispered.

"_Avada_—

"You shouldn't be here, Tom," said a voice behind Voldemort. Frustrated from not finishing his job, he spun around to see Dumbledore standing there, wand raised, and Snape by his side, wand raised, too.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry called out.

"Shut up!" said Voldemort angrily, giving Harry another rough kick in the ribs. Harry silenced, even though you could still hear his sobs. "How did you find us? We're in the Forbidden Forest."

"I know," Dumbledore said grimly. "I heard Harry's screams."

Voldemort turned to Harry to kick him again but Snape yelled, "No!"

"And you!" Voldemort screamed, turning back to Snape, "You, you, you! You betrayed me you—

"Enough, Tom, now you're just acting like a child," Dumbledore cut in.

"Am I now?" hissed Voldemort.

Dumbledore raised his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

As Dumbledore and Voldemort fought, Snape ran over to Harry to comfort him. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked. Harry's breathing was short, and he was losing a good amount of blood.

"If I can—I do want to live with you, professor," Harry whispered, for he couldn't really talk from all the screaming he did.

Snape smiled. "You can if you want to, Harry. But if you have to stay at the Dursleys, then you will."

Harry coughed. "Okay, but what if Voldemort kills me?"

Snape shook his head and took Harry's hand. "He won't, Harry, I know he won't," he said.

Harry sighed. "But he wants to," he said.

"Harry, I won't let him," Snape cried. Harry's eyes closed.

Severus was running out of time. If they didn't get Harry to the Hospital Wing quickly, he would, well, _die_.

Snape lifted Harry and started out of the forest, but Bellatrix Lestrange stopped him.

"You betrayed our lord," she hissed.

"I betrayed _you're _lord, not mine," Severus snapped.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "It's an _honor _to serve the Dark Lord!" And with that, she lunged forward, and stupefied Severus.

Bellatrix carried tje limp, unconcious Harry in her arms deeper and deeper into the forest. Then, Bellatrix ran into a figure in front of them.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

There were sobs, and they were coming from—

"Draco?" Bellatrix gasped. Draco looked up and glared at the bloody figure of Harry Potter. He was being held by his Aunt Bellatrix.

"What's wrong, Draco? You can't possibly be scared, can you? Not again?" Bellatrix cried. "Look," she said, turning to Draco, "he's just a kid, and I thought you hated him, too. But, who cares if this kid lives or dies? Don't feel bad, Draco."

Draco sniffed. "Shut up, Bellatrix," he grumbled.

"WHAT?" she yelled while setting Harry down.

Draco whimpered at Bellatrix's dark figure towering over him. "_Stupefy, stupefy_!" someone yelled. It was Snape.

Severus had stunned both Bellatrix and Draco. Picking Harry's limp body off the mossy floor, he ran back up towards the castle, making sure no death eaters saw him.

Chapter 8: The battle's end

Finally, Severus made it to the Hospital Wing. Tons of students, including some teachers, were in beds. Madame Pomfrey was going ballistic trying to yield to everyone's wounds.

When Severus entered, everyone looked up, silent. Madame Pomfrey gasped, and started crying. "Severus! You've got—why, Harry Potter's okay! You've saved him!" She ran up to Snape and embraced him, suffocating Harry.

"Back up, Poppy, he's hurt," Severus said, resting him down on the nearest bed.

Then, two Gryffindor's ran in, and Severus recognized them immediately as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Harry's been sighted! Harry's been sighted—in the Forbidden Forest!" cried the red-head.

"Come on, we have to—

Hermione stopped. So did Ron. It was like no one was breathing. Then Hermione burst into tears and Ron did a happy dance.

"HARRY!" they cried, running up to him.

"Stop!" Severus scolded. They did, and turned to glare at Snape. "He is in bad condition—step away from him. I don't want you breaking anymore bones in his body." Hermione seemed overwhelmed by that and started crying.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed angry. "You!" he steamed, "YOU! _You_ kidnapped Harry! _YOU_ did!"

"Stop it, Ron, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"You were the only one missing from the Great hall at dinner the night Harry was kidnapped," he continued. "You work for Voldemort, I know you do!"

"Stop being rude, Mr. Weasley! Professor Snape was the one who _saved _Harry Potter, not kidnapped him!" cried Madame Pomfrey.

Ron froze. "What?" he gasped.

"That's right, Weasley," Snape said sneering. "Insult me again, and I'll abduct house points."

"Of course, just like you abducted Harry," Ron grumbled. Snape scowled.

Soon, Madame Pomfrey was looking at Harry. "He's in bad shape," she pointed out.

"How bad?" Ron asked shakily, turning a shade of green.

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood so he's very pale, but he also has two broken and three fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg."

Hermione started crying again. "Oh will you shut up, Miss Granger?" snapped Severus. Hermione stopped, but she still whimpered a bit.

After what seemed like an hour, Dumbledore stepped into the quiet Hospital Wing.

All of Harry's bones were mended, but he was still unconscious, sleeping soundly in the bed.

Hermione wept over him, and Ron sat comforting her, but Severus walked over to Dumbledore.

"Is he dead? Voldemort?" he asked hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but he is gone—with, a message to Harry of course."

"Aw, Dumbledore, don't tell Harry—please!" Snape begged.

But Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry must know, Severus. He must know what to watch out for." So—with Madame Pomfrey's disgust—he woke Harry up from his sleep.

"Huh, what?" Harry grumbled, opening his eyes. Everything was blurry of course, but then someone placed his glasses over his eyes. "RON! HERMIONE! DUMBLEDORE! Snape…," Harry cried.

After lots of hugs, Dumbledore interrupted, "Harry, Voldemort's gone—

"Yay!"

"—But he will be back," he added grimly.

"Oh…"

"But, he left a message to you: 'Potter, I will be back. And next time, I will succeed. I know your weakness, Potter.'"

An eerie silence filled the room. Harry was the first to break it. "Uh, Professor? When will he be back?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"Oh! And another thing," Harry said.

"Ask away, my boy."

"Can I live with Professor Snape during the summer?"

Everyone gasped. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I would of course let you do that—

"Really?"

"—But, you must stay at the Dursley's," he said.

Harry scowled. "Why?" he cried.

"Because, Harry, you're safer there than you are with a wizard family," said Dumbledore. Harry jumped up, making Madame Pomfrey cringe. She tried making him lie back down, but he shook her away.

"No," he yelled. "I don't want to go back there!"

"Harry, it's for the best," Snape said. Harry turned to Snape.

"Do you want me to live with you or not?" Harry yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't care if Voldemort gets me—as long as I'm with you!"

"But maybe _I _care!" Snape protested. "Harry, I don't want you to die!"

Harry sniffed. "Fine." He lied back down in bed and fell asleep quickly.

Snape sighed. "He's been through a lot—

"Of course _you _know that," Ron interrupted heatedly. "You were there!"

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "I trust Professor Snape completely, and I think you should to. If he was bad, would he really have saved Harry?"

Ron didn't answer, but turned away.

"Poppy, how long will Harry stay here?" Dumbledore asked Madame Pomfrey.

She shrugged. "I don't know; maybe a week. But get out! All of you! Harry needs his rest," she said briskly.

One week later, Harry was happily out of the hospital wing.

"Oi, Potter!" called a familiar drawl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around to see Draco Malfoy. "How was it with Voldemort? Torture you a lot, I presume?"

Harry turned red and raised his wand. "Shut up, Draco!"

"Oh, Potter, if Voldemort hears you, he might torture you some more! Shut up is a bad word!"

"Malfoy! Twenty-five points from Slytherin!" Snape snapped, turning up behind them.

Draco turned red. "Whatever! See you around, Potter!"

"What a jerk," Harry growled.

"Watch it, Potter, or I'll take away house points from you, too," Snape said turning to leave. But, past the smirk, Harry could see laughter in his eyes. Harry grinned while Ron and Hermione burst out in laughter.

"Oh professor," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Chapter 9: Epilogue

"Severus, you did a good job, I must say," said Dumbledore, watching out the window Harry and his friends greet Hagrid in the courtyard.

"Yeah."

"Severus, I would've let him stay with you, I would have! But you know he wouldn't be safe," Dumbledore sighed.

Severus nodded. "Yes, I understand, Albus," he replied. "It's just that—I never would've guessed—he is nothing like his father! He's like…like—

"Like Lily?" Dumbledore finished for him.

"Yeah, like Lily," Snape concluded. "He's not the arrogant Gryffindor I used to know."

Dumbledore shook his head, laughing, his pale blue eyes twinkling from the sunlight pouring through his office's windows. "Severus, you don't understand." Dumbledore walked up to Snape and put his hand on his shoulder. "He never was like that. You made him that way."

"Huh?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore smiled. "Maybe if you gave him a chance, he wouldn't have been like that."

"I still don't get it," Snape grumbled stubbornly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you hadn't assumed he was like he was father, and if you were kind to him, maybe he would have treated you kindly, too." And with that, Dumbledore left Severus in his office to dwell on that.

_Yeah, _thought Severus, _I guess he's right. Maybe he was always a good kid. _

And with that, Severus left the office.

THE END

Harry Potter: Voldemort's return COMING SOON!

Summary for next fan fiction: Voldemort uses Harry's greatest weakness to lure him into a trap…Love. When Voldemort kidnaps Severus Snape—because he knows Harry loves him as a father—Harry will decide on trying to find him—which leads to a big mess!


End file.
